Lost Memories
by Kadina.Lovenski
Summary: A young girl wakes up in a hospital. Who are the people around her, and how do they know her? She doesn't know what Pokemon are? Why is she in a hospital?
1. Prologue: Sacrifice

Summary: A young girl wakes up in a hospital. Who are the people around her, and how do they know her? She doesn't know what Pokemon are? Why is she in a hospital?

Disclaimer: I don't own any Pokemon.

* * *

><p>Prologue:Sacrifice<p>

A girl spread her arms out in the rain, on the edge of a cliff. Her black hair was blown by the harsh winds. She wore a button-down white shirt with short sleeves and tattered jeans. On her feet were a pair of black tennis shoes. Around her neck was a necklace that looked like a clear-blue fang with a dragon wrapped around it. The chain of the necklace was made of metal pokemon. On one of her wrists was a silver charm bracelet that held the pokemon she owned. On her other wrist was a black leather watch, and in her hand was a pokeball that had never been seen before.

Her blood-red eyes looked at her ex-friends with disdain. Most turned away from the intense staring. She trusted her friends, but they had betrayed her. They weren't there when she needed them the most. Now, they couldn't stop her. It was for the better, after all. Her eyes flickered to the pokeball she was holding. She would never betray her friends, like they betrayed her. The girl turned and smiled at her friends behind her. Some looked at her sadly, while others couldn't bear look at her at all. Then, she ran off the cliff into the tumbling waves. Her friends shuffled closer to the cliff and look over the edge. Several of them began to cry. Others wondered why it was her that fate was cruel to. That one moment was engraved into their minds. The moment when she smiled.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I'll probably continue the story whether or not people read and review it, but I'd like some feedback on my work. So please review if you read it. (Although, if you don't want to it's okay...)<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Found? Or lost?

Summary: A young girl wakes up in a hospital. Who are the people around her, and how do they know her? She doesn't know what Pokemon are? Why is she in a hospital?

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Found? Or lost?<p>

A few days later, a girl was found laying on a beach by a man with blazing red hair. He was walking along the beach, minding his own business, when he saw a girl lying in the sand. The next thing he saw was a charm bracelet with pokeballs dangling off of it and a strange pokeball lying a ways away from her. He immediately knew who she was. How would one mistake someone who they had just seen jump off a cliff? He checked for her pulse. It was there, but faint. The man quickly called the nearest hospital.

"Hello?"

"I've found an unconcious girl lying on the beach."

"No. I don't."

"Yes."

The call was cut short and the man heard the beeping of the phone signalling the other person had hung up. He closed his phone and looked at the girl's face. Then, as he heard sirens in the distance, his head snapped up toward the road.

Moments later, an ambulance arrived at the scene, and the man was questioned. He told the officials that he didn't know anything. However, he silently told himself that he should tell the others that she was alive. His eyes widened when he realized that she would probably hate them all except for maybe him. The only reason she wouldn't hate him was because she hadn't really known him and he hadn't betrayed her. He briefly wondered what the others reactions would be, and decided to tell them when he got a chance. After all, being a champion didn't leave much time for anything else. As he walked away, his black and red cape swished behind him.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Good job to those who guessed he was Lance! Also, for any readers, do you think I should use Japanese names, or the English ones? (e.g. Wataru or Lance, Shigeru or Gary, Satoshi or Ash, Haruka or May, etc.) Thanks for reading, and any suggestions are welcome! All flames will promptly be ignored. Sorry for such short chapters! Oh, and if you have any questions write a review! I'll be happy to answer what I can, but if it gives away the story, then I'm not saying anything! :)<p> 


End file.
